Shelter :: ScoutXSniper
by xXNiueXx
Summary: Scout and Sniper have to head to town to pick up ammo (because Soldier is a lazy ass), but end up getting lost and taking shelter in a small log cabin. (Birthday gift for AWildMagikarp)


**A/N:: This is a small birthday gift to an awesome person on this site, and an amazing RP buddy! happy birthday, AWildMagikarp! **

* * *

"I'm f-freezing..." The muttered words escaped Scout as he curled up in the corner of the small log cabin, trying to preserve warmth.

"Why didn't you wear a jacket?" Sniper asked clearly irritated with the younger male's grumbling. He was nice and warm in his heavy coat, something that Scout didn't have.

"Because I d-don't have one, duh! I'm a f-frickin' Scout, jackets n'shit just slow m-me down! An' anyways, I'm usually too h-hot from running in this f-fucking snow to need a j-jacket."

"Why didn't you borrow one then?" Sniper asked, a man of obvious questions.

"I t-tried! None a' the o-others have s-spares..." He mumbled, curling his knees up to his chest.

"Oi have one back in the base..."

"F-fuckin' fat lot a' good i-it'll do f-for me n-now! We're t-trapped in this s-stupid cabin, all b-because Soldier c-can't get his own f-fucking ammo from t-town!"

"We're trapped here because _you_ got us lost!" Sniper retorted, frowning.

"You're the fucking h-hunter guy! Y-you're the one who's g-good with tracking a-an' shit!"

"You said you knew a shortcut to town through the forest!"

"Yeah, when it w-wasn't covered in f-fucking snow!"

Sniper let out an irritated growl, sitting down on the other side of the cabin. It was a small place they'd stumbled upon in the middle of the woods; the only shelter for a few miles.

After they'd left the base, it had started to snow heavily, adding to the already six inches of the cold white stuff on the ground.

Minutes passed in silence, Scout and Sniper in their respective corners, neither one speaking a word. There was nothing really to say anyways.

After a while, Scout spoke up. "C-can I b-b-borrow your j-jacket?" He asked, still shivering.

"No! Get your own, ya wanker!"

"P-please! I'm f-freezing my ass off over h-here!"

"No." Sniper was less sure of his answer, and Scout could tell he was close to giving in.

"Pleaaaaaase?" He whined, giving the Aussie his big puppy eyes.

"Oi ain't giving you my jacket, mate. Oi don't want to be cold."

"We c-can share it?" Scout asked.

Sniper let out a snort. "Foine. But Oi ain't moving over there."

Scout smiled and moved to the other end of the small cabin.

Sniper opened the jacket, pulling one arm out, and Scout slid his arm in, sidling up to the Australian. "Th-thanks, man..."

"Whatever." Sniper mumbled, blushing slightly. It was awkward for him; he'd never been this close to another guy that wasn't in his family.

Minutes passed, and those minutes turned into an hour. Sniper was half asleep, leaning in the corner. Scout had fallen asleep, and had unconsciously wrapped his arms around Sniper's torso, holding him tight.

"Uhhhh..." Sniper muttered, gently shaking the younger. "Scout... Ya can let go of me now... Oi think you're warm enough..."

"Mmm... Idon'wanna..." Scout mumbled, burying his face in Sniper's chest.

"Scout... You're making this more awkward than it needs to be..."

"I don't caaaare... You're warm..."

"Are you even awake?"

"Mmm..." Scout let out a soft snore; he'd been talking in his sleep.

Sniper sighed.

"Snipes~" Scout mumbled his nickname for the Australian.

"What?" Sniper sighed again, leaning his head against the wall.

"You're cu-ute~ and waaarm~"

"Ummm..." Sniper blushed slightly. "Thanks?"

"Mmm..." Scout snored again and buried his face more into Sniper's shirt.

"You're like a lil'koala, ain'tcha?" Sniper chuckled to himself.

Fifteen minutes later, Scout woke up. Realizing where he was, he immediately pushed off of Sniper and backed away about a foot.

"Shit... Sorry about that oh my god I can't believe I did that oh god Snipes I'm sorry holy shit that was really gay oh god..." Scout rambled, going red.

Sniper blushed faintly and nodded. "It's alroight..."

"No it ain't! I went all faggy an' shit and fucking hugged you!" Scout buried his face in his hands. "Fuck..."

"Oi... Oi said it was alroight..."

Scout looked up at him. "Thanks... You're not like, weirded out or anything?"

"...No..."

"Oh... so can I come back over?"

Sniper chuckled. "Foine..."

Scout smiled and cuddled back up to the Aussie.

"Hey, Snipes... Did I uh, say anything? In my sleep?"

Sniper blushed, remembering what he'd said.

"Not much..."

"What'd I say?"

"You said I was warm... and ya called me... uh, cute..."

"Aw, shit..." Scout swore, blushing himself. "So ya kinda know by now that I'm... y'know... gay?"

Sniper nodded slightly. He hadn't been sure, but Scout confirmed his thoughts.

"And you're not like... I dunno, afraid or something?"

"No..."

"Are you, like... y'know?"

"Well, Oi've never really loiked sheilas..."

Scout perked up at that. "So you are?"

Sniper nodded after a moment. "Suppose so..."

"What do ya think about... about me?" Scout asked tentatively.

"You're pretty cute, ya wanker. C'mere..." Sniper smiled and pulled him closer.

"Y'know... I've had crush on you for, like... since I met you... S'why I asked Solly if you could go with me... I wanted to be with you..."

"Aw, mate..." Sniper smiled.

Scout sat up slightly facing the Aussie. He leaned in slightly, and Sniper did the same. They closed their eyes, and their lips connected.

After a moment, they both parted, and Scout smiled. "I've wanted to kiss you since that day you saved my life on the field, man... I love you..."

"Oi love you too..." Sniper said, pulling Scout back into the comfortable hug.

"Thank you... for everything, man..."

"You're welcome, ya little wanker."


End file.
